


Scar

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: He didnt want to remember, but he didnt want to keep it to himself.
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Scar

It was a heartfelt moment. Times like these weren’t rare on the hermitcraft server, and sometimes they weren’t always welcome, but they were very much needed. And such was this time.

Scar had fallen off of the giant laser he had been building and he crashed quite painfully into the floor. The next thing he knew was a few seconds of ink darkness before he groaned and opened his eyes in his starter base. Larry the ever so trustworthy snail was always a cozy warm place, but waking up from a respawn was not the best at anyplace, and the bright sunlight streaming onto his face was not helping.

Scar not so graciously fumbled around for his communicator and opened the chat, he was going to ask if anyone could grab his stuff.

GoodTimesWithScar fell from a great height

(Xisuma) and that makes Scars 84th death

(Rendog) F

(ZombieCleo) F

(Cub) F

(Iskall) F

(Etho) F

(Impulse) F

(Grian) F, i grabbed your stuff, ill be at your base soon

(Scar) THnaks

(Mumbo) ...thnaks?...

(Scar) you know what i mean

Scar sighed and pulled himself up, he glanced quickly in the mirror and was disappointed when the silvery scars still remained. He knew they wouldn’t ever fade, but he still had small glimmers of hope after every respawn. He stumbled around his snail, patting Jellie on the head and rubbing subconsciously at a large pink scar over his left shoulder.

“Heeeeyyyyy Scar! I got your things!” Grian glided in and landed smoothly on the wooden floor. He plopped a shulker box down on the floor before looking at Scar conceringinly.

“Scar?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you get your scars?”

The question caught Scar a bit of guard, he looked back at Grian a little bit stunned. “What?”

Grian settled on the edge of the table oh-so-casually. “I know scars that keep through respawn are ones gotten in permadeath levels,” Grian casually ran a hand over the multiple deep scars covering his arm, Scar knew that those came from whatever world Grian lived in before, but he never knew it was a permadeath world. He knew Grian got most of his scars from a guy named Sam, but Scar didnt have a single source like that.

“Uh, a lot of places, a lot of people.”

“Scar? I know youre not okay,” Scar looked over his shoulder, his eyes were watering slightly, “Wanna talk about it?” Grian purred so smoothly, he was an expert at this, and Scar knew, he knew and he wanted help.

“Yeah...yeah i do.” Grian smiled softly and slid off the table, he sat down next to scar on the bed.

“I guess I was just kinda stupid, but it was nice at first,” Scar hesitatingly glanced at Grian, “they took care of me, gave me everything I needed, and affection, that was why I stayed at first. And then I couldn’t leave.” Scar rolled up his sleeve to show Grian a thick branded scar in a strange swirl scar.

“They told me could be better, they took me apart and put me back together, they studied me. They enhanced me.”

“Scar?” Grian rubbed his shoulder carefully, “it’s okay, youre are you, you’re not a experiment or a product.”

Scar leaned into his friend, taking comfort in someone he truly trusted. “I dont want to be like this.”


End file.
